Colors of the Wind
by The Death Booster
Summary: A songfic starring The Dark Ace and Suicune from Pokemon.


This is a Storm Hawks/Pokemon crossover song fic. And yes, in this fan fic Suicune is a boy.

A/N: In this fan fic, the Dark Ace crashes on an unknown Terra where he meets Suicune. After a brief conversation, Suicune decides to teach the Dark Ace to paint with the colors of the wind.

* * *

The Dark Ace growled as he dodged another blast from the Storm Hawk's carrier. They were lucky that he had used up his crystals fighting the Murk Raiders. If he had any weaponry left, he would've destroyed them by now. His skimmer lurched forward as a blast hit the back of it. Smoke began pouring from one of the engines. "Oh great." He looked around for a nearby Terra. There was a strange Terra with a large forest on it. He figured it was his best bet. He released his grip on the handles and jumped off of his skimmer. He pushed a button to extend his red glider wings and flew towards the Terra. The sky around him lit up as the Storm Hawks continued firing. He flew towards the tree line and withdrew his wings. He tumbled as he hit the ground. He finally stopped himself and shook himself off before he ran deeper into the forest.

After a few minutes of running, the sound of firing stopped. He stopped and looked around. He caught a glimpse of the Storm Hawk's carrier flying away. He sighed and after a few minutes of silence, he began to take in his surroundings. He was by a small spring with a shrine in the middle of it. He walked towards the spring and gazed into it. The water was cleaner than that given to Master Cyclonis. He reached down to cup some into his hands but stopped as a shadow was cast over part of the water.

He looked across the spring and saw what appeared to be a large dog. It was light blue with two white ribbons coming from its rear end. It had white diamond shapes on its legs and its sides. It had what appeared to be an greenish blue antler on its forehead. It also had a large purple capelike thing billowing from the back of its shoulders to a little past the end of its body.

The Dark Ace was surprised. He had never seen anything like it before. He pulled out his sword's hilt and prepared to fight it. Suddenly, it let out a loud roar. "CUUNNEEE!!" The Dark Ace grabbed his head and covered his ears in a desperate effort to block out the noise. He put his hands down when it stopped. "Human, why do you wish to fight me? Me, the great Suicune?" The Dark Ace growled.

"I'm not explaining myself to a pathetic whelp such as yourself." He turned to walk away.

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage."_

"Well duh."

_"And you've been so many places."  
"I guess it must be so."_

"Of course. I'm always right."

_"But still I cannot see."  
"If the savage one is me."_

The Dark Ace stopped walking. "What did you say-err sing?"

_"How can there be so much that you don't know?"_

"Wait. What don't I know?" Suicune began walking away.

_"You don't know ..."_

"Answer me!" The Dark Ace ran after him. He hurried through a line of trees and found Suicune beside an ancient Cyclonian flag.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on."_

"I don't believe I own it. All of Atmos belongs to Master Cyclonis."

_"The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim."_

"Earth? What is this Earth you speak of?"

_"But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name."_

"They do not!" Suicune ignored him and looked up towards the sky. The Dark Ace followed his gaze and spied the Condor. He growled and picked up a nearby crystal. He put it in his sword and got ready to fire.

_"You think the only people who are people."  
"Are the people who look and think like you."_

"Huh?" Suicune began walking towards the now-landed Condor. The Dark Ace followed him.

_"But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger."_

Suicune looked in the window, as did The Dark Ace.

_"You'll learn things you never knew you never knew."_

He was surprised. The Storm Hawks were acting like the Talons did when they celebrated a victory. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. _We are enemies and yet... we have much more in common than we think... _ Suicune began walking away from the ship. The blue dog stopped as a skywolf came into view. Upon seeing The Dark Ace's sword, it fled back into the forest.

_"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"_

"I can't say I have..."

_"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"_

"Sorry, but no..."

_"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?"_

"Don't be ridiculous! Mountains can't sing!"

_"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"  
"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

Suicune closed his eyes and looked up towards the sky. The Dark Ace couldn't help gasping as a multi-colored wind surrounded them. He tried to break free but his attempts were futile. Suddenly, the wind became warm. He closed his eyes and became lost in it. But then, it disappeared as quickly as sit had appeared. He fell to the ground and shook his head. Suicune ran off into the forest. "Hey, wait!" The Dark Ace stood and raced after him.

_"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest."_

"Come back here!" The Dark Ace reached forward and managed to grab one of Suicune's tails, resulting in him being pulled forward and hitting a tree. When his vision became normal, he found Suicune standing in front of him with a branch covered with berries. Suicune set them down and pushed them towards The Dark Ace.

_"Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth."_

The Dark Ace relunctly reached forward, picked up the branch, and popped a few of the berries in his mouth. By the Terras, they were good! He ate the rest that were on the branch before standing up. However, Suicune knocked him down into a pile of light blue crystals.

_"Come roll in all the riches all around you."_

He gasped as he realized what they were. "Infinity crystals!"

_"And for once, never wonder what they're worth."_

He put those that he had picked up down, suddenly not feeling that he need them. Suicune raced off again and he followed, part of him now enjoying this. He slowed to a walk as they approached a river. Suicune grabbed him with his mouth and threw him into the river. Suicune then umped onto a stone that was in the middle of the river.

_"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers."_

"Oh great. More singing dogs."

_"The heron and the otter are my friends."_

"You, a singing mutt, have friends?"

_"And we are all connected to each other." _

Suicune's antler began to glow. A large moving ring appeared into front of his face.

_"In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."_

The Dark Ace pulled himself out of the river and shook himself off before pursuing the now-running Suicune. They came to a stop in front of a large tree. Suicune put his paw on it.

_"How high will the sycamore grow?"_

"I dunno..."

_"If you cut it down, then you'll never know."_

"Why would I cut it down?"

_"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon."_

"Again with the wolf..." Suicune grabbed The Dark Ace in his jaws and jumped up onto a cliff. He released The Dark Ace and walked to the edge of the cliff. The Dark Ace stood and followed him. His mouth gaped in wonder as he looked out over the Terra.

_"For whether we are white or copper skinned,"  
"We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains."  
"We need to paint with all the colors of the wind."_

The wind began swirling around them as he sang. A pack of skywolves came out from a cave below and began howling.

_"You can own the Earth and still,"  
"All you'll own is Earth until,"  
"You can paint with all the colors of the wind."_

"Now do you understand, young one?"

"Yes... I understand..."

"Good. Now go. Your friends are waiting." What Suicune spoke was true. A large Cyclonian warship was heading for the Terra. The Dark Ace nodded and began walking away. "And Ace, do not ever bring anyone back to this place. If anything happens to that shrine in that spring, a terrible darkness will spread over all worlds."

"What do you mean 'all worlds'?" He turned to face Suicune but found that he was gone. "I guess I'll never know." He extended his glider wings and jumped off of the cliff. He headed for the Cyclonian ship that was now sitting at the end of the Terra.

Suicune sighed as he watched The Dark Ace fly away. A large brown dog with a white capelike thing coming out of his back walked up to him. "You do realize that now that he knows this Terra is here, he'll bring his friends here."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We'll just have to wait and see, Entei."


End file.
